


We're Having A Baby!

by magicsophicorn



Series: Three's not a crowd (until the Charmings arrive) [6]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Magical Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 20:45:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4579410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicsophicorn/pseuds/magicsophicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After casting a spell, Regina, Emma and Ruby anxiously wait to find out which one of them is pregnant. (Fluuuuuuuff).</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Having A Baby!

**Author's Note:**

> From an anon prompt on tumblr: Have you ever thought on writing a Red Swan Queen Fic where Regina and Emma get ruby pregnant ??!!
> 
> I've never written pregnancy fic before, so hope this is okay!

Each woman had a nervous habit. Emma was tapping her foot incessantly, Regina was rubbing small circles on her belly, and Ruby was pulling at the ends of her hair. They all stared intently at the three identical objects on the table in front of them.

"Is it time yet?" Ruby asked.

Regina shook her head. "One more minute."

The waiting was driving Ruby crazy, not that the others seemed to be faring much better. It was bad enough that they had had to wait a week between doing the spell and finding out, these last few minutes had felt like just as long again.

They'd been talking about having a baby for a while, and now that Henry would soon be off to college and things in Storybrooke had settled down, it finally felt like the right time. Regina had found the spell and a week ago they had cast it. But with three female participants, instead of the usual one, they had no way of knowing which one of them was carrying the baby, that's if the spell had even worked in the first place. Hence the waiting.

"Is it time now?"

"Yes, it's time."

The three women shared a glance before all leaning over together to look at the pregnancy tests in front of them.

"It… It's me…" Ruby stammered. "I'm pregnant."

Ruby felt a cold wave of fear instantly was over her. When they'd talked about it she'd thought she would be okay if it ended up being her, but now that it had…she wasn't sure if she could do this.

"We're having a baby…" Emma whispered, her voice full of wonder, and Ruby felt like she might be sick.

"Ruby?" Regina murmured, "Are you okay?"

Ruby wanted to say yes, she knew this was what they'd wanted, what they'd talked about, but she just couldn't do it.

"I don't know how to be a mom!" She wailed, "and what if our baby has my wolf genes? I don't know if I can do this!"

Emma and Regina instantly scooted closer into her sides. Emma put her arm around Ruby's shoulders and Regina put hers around Ruby's waist.

"Hey, it's okay," Emma said, pressing a kiss to Ruby's temple, "it doesn't matter if our baby's a wolf or not, we'll love it just the same either way, and if it is then it'll have you to teach it."

"And you won't be doing any of this alone," Regina added, rubbing small circles on Ruby's lower back, "we'll be right here every step of the way. This baby will have three mommies to love it and care for it and teach it. We can do this. Together we can do anything, remember?"

Ruby half sobbed, half laughed. Her fear wasn't exactly totally gone, she had a feeling it never would, but held in her lovers' arms she knew that no matter what happened it would be okay, they'd be okay.

"We're having a baby…" Ruby repeated Emma's words from earlier, the same awestruck tone now in her voice. "We're having a baby!"

Ruby couldn't help but feel that this would be their biggest adventure yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please feel free to send me prompts here or [on tumblr](http://magicsophicorn.tumblr.com).


End file.
